


Strange Fascination

by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum



Series: Addicted [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki shows up at Tony's one night in need of his help. </p><p>He has a funny way of showing his appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Fascination

“I have too much work to do for you to kill me tonight,” Tony said as Loki materialised in his workshop.

“That wasn’t my intention.”

He was limping slightly, Tony noticed as Loki crossed the room to stand in front of him, and a bruise was starting to form under his eye. Tony frowned. What the hell did Loki want? If he was here for help he could get bent, though Tony supposed playing nursemaid to Loki was preferable to playing mangled corpse.

“Then why are you here?” Loki lifted his arm and hefted a gun onto the table, scattering Tony’s equipment in the process. It looked like the kind of weapon you’d find in a Halo game. “What did you do, raid a sci-fi convention?”

“I came to request your assistance. I need to know what it does.”

“Okay, two questions,” Tony said. “One: how do I know this isn’t some evil trick of yours? And two: why should I help you even if it’s not?”

“Both valid questions. Helping me will in turn help you, I’d imagine – the human I stole this from has his sights on your merry band of heroes as well as myself, so it can only be beneficial to you to study his weaponry, no? As for your other concern, you’ll just have to trust me.”

Tony scoffed at that, but if Loki was telling the truth about a new player gunning for the Avengers, he was right about Tony needing to know what they would be up against. He should really call S.H.I.E.L.D. He knew he wouldn’t though. As soon as Loki laid the gun on his table Tony’s interest had been piqued, and he didn’t want to hand it over before he could study it.

He leant forward to take a closer look at the gun. It seemed fairly standard despite the overly futuristic design, though after a few minutes’ careful inspection Tony couldn’t find anywhere to actually load it. So if it didn’t fire bullets, what did it actually do?

“I’m guessing I don’t want to just pull the trigger,” he said.

“I would advise against it.”

“Have you seen what it does?”

“No,” Loki replied, “I slipped away before he could open fire on me and returned to steal it once he was asleep.”

“So why does this guy want you dead?” Tony couldn’t really blame him. Wanting to kill Loki was pretty much the natural reaction after meeting him. Loki didn’t answer Tony’s question. “You’re not worried I’ll just use this on you?”

The corner of Loki’s mouth tugged up into a humourless smile. “You would be dead before you could pull the trigger.”

Tony didn’t need to be told twice. He behaved himself for the rest of the night and Loki did the same, sitting quietly watching Tony work without a single snide remark passing his lips. Dare he say it, it was actually a somewhat pleasant night. Loki was hardly ideal company, but at least he respected that Tony was putting his own busy schedule on hold for him and appreciated the help.

It was around dawn that Tony finished his work. “Thank you for your assistance, Stark,” Loki said as he slid the gun from Tony’s hands and prepared to take off.

“That’s it? I spend all night helping you out and the only reward I get is a thank you?”

“Think of it this way: either I kill him, he kills me, or we both kill each other. Whatever the outcome, you have at least one less enemy to be concerned with.”

“Can’t argue with that logic,” he shrugged. “Though if it means anything, I kinda hope you come out on top. Better the devil you know, and all that.”

“Wish me luck, then,” Loki said as he blinked out of sight.

 

“Sir...”

Jarvis’ voice roused Tony from where he’d fallen asleep in his workshop late the next night, a second before Loki came tumbling into the room, blood smeared across his face and burns in his clothes.

“I take it you won then,” Tony said. Loki straightened with an almost feral smile and slid a heavy duffel bag across the floor to Tony’s feet. “What’s this?”

“Your spoils. I thought you would wish to keep them.”

Tony raised his eyebrows as he rooted through the bag. He hadn’t expected Loki to give him the consideration. He was right though, Tony was dying to get his hands on more of that equipment. While he couldn’t really do much with the weaponry now Stark Industries was no longer in the arms dealing business, there was plenty he could take apart and use elsewhere.

“Thanks. Are you hurt?”

Loki shook his head. “I feel fine.”

“I’m guessing the other guy doesn’t feel the same.”

“I imagine not,” he chuckled.

“Who was he?”

“He was a child.”

“God, I hope you’re not being literal.” Tony got to his feet and wet a towel for Loki to clean himself up. It was making Tony uncomfortable seeing him look so triumphant while still covered in someone else’s blood. Loki frowned at the towel as Tony handed it to him, but he took it without argument and began wiping his face and neck.

“He thought he could prove himself a force to be taken seriously by besting me.”

“That is a pretty rookie mistake. Anyone with half a brain cell should know better than to take you on.”

“Exactly,” Loki grinned. His eyes widened when they travelled down to the hole burnt into his sleeve and he caught sight of the shining red skin beneath.

“You sure you’re okay?”

“I don’t even feel it.” He would when the adrenaline wore off, no doubt. Tony pressed an ice pack to the wound, grimacing when he pulled his hand away from Loki’s coat and found it covered in more blood. Loki watched his expression with amusement. “I could remove the offending articles if it bothers you so much.”

There was nothing overly suggestive in the words themselves, but something in Loki’s tone made Tony stop, lifting his head to see the hunger in Loki’s eyes. It was a look he knew all too well.

Trust Loki to get hot and bothered by bloody violence. Tony tried to focus on that, that Loki had just killed a man – and enjoyed it – but he couldn’t help feeling curious. Loki was definitely easy on the eye, and when was Tony ever going to have a chance like this again? He just couldn’t say no to such a unique opportunity when it presented itself.

“Okay,” he breathed.

Loki slid out of his coat slowly, letting it crumple around his feet as his fingers moved to one of the buckles on his tunic. “Shall I keep going?”

Tony nodded. His mouth was almost too dry to speak. “Upstairs,” he said weakly, reaching for Loki’s wrist to drag him from the workshop.

The walk up to Tony’s bedroom was excruciating, a tense mix of nerves and anticipation building in Tony’s stomach as they climbed the stairs in silence. He’d never seriously thought about Loki like this before. There had been the strangely arousing dirty dream on occasion, though he’d always shrugged it off as nothing. God, if anyone found out about this...

As soon as Tony closed the bedroom door his back slammed against it, Loki’s fingers digging into his arms as he caught Tony’s lips in a possessive kiss. Tony couldn’t move much pinned against the wall as he was, but he hooked his leg around Loki’s to pull him closer, starting to move his hips just as Loki pulled away. He took a step back, giving Tony a better view as he continued slowly shedding his clothes. And boy, they really didn’t do him justice. Tony could hardly take his eyes off those long pale limbs and ripcord muscles, itching to feel them under his fingers.

He finally snapped out of his daze once Loki moved to sit on the bed, watching Tony expectantly, and he stumbled to his bedside drawer to find the bottle of lube he was sure he still had in there somewhere.

Tossing the bottle to Loki, Tony pulled his t-shirt over his head while Loki’s fingers hooked under the waistband of his jeans to drag him closer. Wet lips pressed against Tony’s stomach as Loki tugged down his jeans, sending Tony’s heart racing. He shouldn’t be doing this. He should be calling Nick Fury and having them cart Loki off to be imprisoned, but it was too late for second thoughts now Loki’s slicked fingers were moving between Tony’s legs to circle his hole.

“Fuck, Loki,” he said, surprising himself at how rough his voice sounded as he pulled Loki’s hand away to climb onto all fours on the bed, “don’t tease.”

Of course, Loki did the opposite. Tony had no idea how it wasn’t driving Loki wild as well. He would have gladly fucked Tony on the floor of the workshop if he could – how was this endless teasing not just as torturous for him as it was for Tony?

Finally Loki’s fingers slid out of Tony and he thrust inside. Tony cried out, his hands grasping at the bedsheets, waves of relief and pleasure washing over him, and he twisted round to glance at Loki. Loki’s wicked smile widened when he met Tony’s eyes and he snapped his hips forward, setting out a relentless pace, but Tony did his best to keep up. Fuck, if he’d known Loki was this good in bed he’d have done this months ago.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Loki said when Tony reached for his dick. He pulled Tony up off his hands, an arm across his chest keeping them pressed together, and Tony moaned at the change in angle. He wouldn’t last much longer at this rate. He was exhausted already, and his dick ached from being hard for so long without relief.

“Son of a bitch.”

Loki chuckled and closed his lips around Tony’s earlobe, thrusting harder until Tony couldn’t hold on anymore.

“Loki...” he panted. He didn’t care how desperate he sounded.

“Are you close?”

Tony nodded frantically and Loki pulled out of him, finally wrapping a hand around Tony’s dick to give it some much-needed attention. With just a few strokes Tony came. He sank down to the mattress as soon as Loki let go of him, rolling onto his back to finish Loki with his hand when he joined Tony. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open he was so tired, but it was worth it to watch Loki’s face as he neared his orgasm. His eyes fluttering close, Loki’s thrusts became more and more erratic until he finally came, his moan stifled with his mouth on Tony’s neck.

Loki rolled to Tony’s side, his breathing a lot more controlled than Tony’s ragged gasps, but he still wasn’t his usual composed self. Tony knew better than to call attention to it though. Loki may not have come to kill Tony the night before, though there was nothing stopping him now he’d got what he wanted.

Those long fingers which had proved themselves so talented earlier slid through the mess on Tony’s stomach and moved to his lips. Tony opened his mouth without even thinking about it, catching Loki’s eye as he licked and sucked at his fingers, feeling a strange sense of pride at the fascination in Loki’s face. He was always so detached, in control of every situation and unruffled by anything that came his way, yet Tony had been able to make him come undone completely. The only thing keeping Tony from shouting it from the rooftops was how his teammates would react to the news.

As soon as Loki pulled his fingers from Tony’s mouth he was up. Tony had to admit, he was almost sad to see him go – or perhaps it was just the sight of that body disappearing under layer upon layer of clothes that Tony resented.

“We should do this again some time,” Tony said.

Loki grinned at him and was gone.


End file.
